Secret Affairs
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 3 of Extracurricular. The morning after her night with Professor Gold, Belle's roommate is becoming suspicious. Belle decides to go to Professor Rush's office to ask him to come over for the evening. Smut ensues.
1. Secret Affairs

**A/N: So, Mr Gold had an evening with Belle, and now Dr Rush gets his turn. After a quickie in his office.**

* * *

Belle walked quietly up the stairs to the apartment she shared with Ruby, high-heeled shoes swinging from one hand. Ruby had been visiting her grandmother up in Storybrooke, Maine, but was due back that morning, and Belle had had to sneak out early from Professor Gold's apartment in order to get back in time without raising her suspicions. She let herself into the apartment, and froze as she saw Ruby's bag and coat on the couch. Surely she wasn't back already! There were noises coming from the bathroom, and Belle opened and closed her hands for a moment, frozen with indecision. Standing there in a slinky dress with her hair all tousled, reeking of her chemistry professor, was going to be difficult to explain. She heard the shower start running, and darted into her room, closing the door very quietly behind her. She really needed a shower herself, but she hurriedly peeled off her clothes and pulled on her PJs, brushing the tangles out of her hair and hoping that she'd look as though she'd just woken up. Which was almost true.

She went back out to the kitchen to make some coffee, knowing Ruby would probably appreciate it after her long journey. She herself had slept well, curled up in Gold's arms, and had woken at seven, slipping out without waking him and calling a cab to take her back to the university. Running a hand through her hair, releasing some of their mingled scents, she smiled at the memory of their evening. Her body ached pleasantly, and the memory of his mouth on her, of his body pressing down on her, made her belly squirm with faint desire. She distracted herself with spooning coffee into the pot and getting out cups. She was hungry, too, and wondered whether Ruby would want pancakes. Shrugging to herself, she reasoned that she could always eat them all if her roommate didn't, so she got out the eggs and milk and hunted for a bowl, mixing the pancake batter ingredients together.

"Hey, Belle!" Ruby's voice made her look up from her whisking, and the next moment she was caught in a hug that made her giggle. "I hope I didn't wake you. I tried to be quiet, honestly."

"It's fine, I was awake," Belle assured her. "How's Granny?"

Ruby pulled a face, her dark hair twisted up in a towel on her head. "She's fine. Back from the hospital and ordering everyone around. The doctors told her to rest for at least a week, but you know how she is."

Belle smirked, well aware of what Ruby's formidable grandmother could be like. She carried on whisking the pancake batter as Ruby poured coffee for them both and set the cups on the kitchen table.

"You must be tired," said Belle sympathetically. "How was the flight?"

Ruby snorted. "Slept all the way. I'm fine. Anyway, I have a date tonight. You don't mind, do you?" She looked guilty, but it was the best news she could have given Belle. It made her own plans so much easier.

"Of course not! You go, enjoy yourself. I'll be - pampering myself, I think." She set the bowl on the side with a secret smile, turning on the heat and dropping butter into the frying pan. Ruby took a sip of her coffee.

"What did I miss?" she asked, dark eyes anxious. "Dr Rush didn't say anything, did he? I sent him an email telling him it was an emergency, but you know what an asshole he is."

"He didn't mention you," said Belle truthfully, momentarily distracted by the memory of riding Rush in his car until she screamed. Ruby looked slightly more relieved, and Belle ladled batter into the pan, the rich smell of the pancake a soothing scent. Ruby leaned back against the worktop, cradling her coffee in cupped hands as she watched Belle cook.

"What about Professor Gold?" she asked then. "He told me that if I didn't start taking class more seriously, he'd kick me out."

"He knows it was an emergency," said Belle soothingly, flipping a pancake. "He can't kick you out if you have to miss a class due to family illness. You can borrow my notes, anyway, you'll catch up no problem."

"Thanks, Bellz." Ruby took a sip of her coffee, stretching up on her toes and yawning. She was eyeing Belle curiously, and Belle waited for the inevitable question. Ruby took another drink, eyes wide over the rim of her cup.

"Anything else I need to know about?" she asked. "Did you go out last night?"

"Oh, you know me," said Belle, with a grin. "Not one for drinking alone."

"Hmm." Ruby looked unconvinced. "You look as though you had a late night."

Belle frowned. "Thanks. You mean I look like hell?"

Ruby giggled. "No, I mean you look as though you've been partying. You didn't even take off your mascara."

"Oh." Belle rubbed at her eyes, pulling a face at the black streaks on her hand. "Yeah, I'll take a shower after breakfast."

She dished up the pancakes, carrying the plates to the table, and turned back to the cupboards. Ruby's eyes narrowed as she watched Belle getting out the maple syrup.

"You had sex," she said accusingly, and Belle turned with a gasp, a blush rising in her cheeks.

_"__What?"_ she said in outrage. "I did _not_!"

"Oh, you liar, you have _so _had sex!" insisted Ruby, putting her mug of coffee back on the table. "When I left you looked as though you were ready to chew through the table, and now you've got this smug little grin on your face. Come on!" She bounced up to Belle. "Tell Auntie Ruby everything!"

Belle sighed, shutting the cupboard. "How the hell do you _do _that, you freak?" she grumbled. "The criminal fraternity had better be very afraid when you graduate."

Ruby chortled, clapping her hands. "I _knew _it!" she said triumphantly. "Come on then, confess! Who was it?"

Belle hesitated. "I can't tell you," she said reluctantly, and Ruby's face fell.

"Why not?" she whined, and Belle rolled her eyes, turning away and setting the syrup on the table.

"Because. I promised I wouldn't, that's why."

"He's not married is he? Bellz, please tell me you didn't hook up with a married guy?" Ruby dogged her steps as Belle walked back and forth to the fridge, taking out the milk and setting it by the mugs.

"Of course not! It's not like that, but it's - complicated, that's all."

"Complicated," said Ruby flatly. "Okay, if you won't tell me, that doesn't stop me guessing. I'll find you out, French."

She wagged a teasing finger, and Belle sighed. She was terrible at lying, and her best friend was, unfortunately for her, extremely good at solving puzzles. She had a feeling she ought to make the most of the men in her life while she could.

* * *

Rush was scribbling in his notebook, ignoring the list of emails from staff and students that he knew he needed to go through at some point, but couldn't quite face right at the moment. He had dragged one of the whiteboards on wheels into his office, to set by the large whiteboard he had on the wall, and both were now covered with equations, scrawled in red and blue marker. He had moved on to the notebook, and was starting to stick little pieces of paper on the walls, covered with scribbled figures, a sure sign that he had a particularly toothy problem to work on. A knock at the door barely registered, and he tore off another page.

"Come in," he said vaguely, frowning at the whiteboards, and heard the door open and close.

"Hey." Her voice, smooth as honey, made him turn, and he smiled briefly. Belle was looking radiant, her hair tied up on her head, in a yellow dress with shoes in the same colour. A blue belt encircled her small waist, and he stared at her for a moment, making her blush.

"Belle," he said then, breaking eye contact as he tucked the notepad into his back pocket. "How are you?"

"Fine." She set her bag down and looked around, and he moved hastily to pick a pile of books off one of the chairs so that she could sit down. He stood for a moment, swivelling on his toes, looking in vain for somewhere to put the books that wasn't _already_ piled with books. God, his room was a fucking mess! He settled for his desk, shoving a pile of ungraded papers out of the way. The books wobbled dangerously, and he straightened the pile, shooting them a warning look before turning back to her. Belle had a small, amused smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. It made him want to kiss her. He recalled that she'd been on a date with Gold the previous evening. The man had tried to rub his nose in it, which had only encouraged him to be snarky in turn. He suspected that, on the assumption that she didn't simply tire of them both any time soon, there would be plenty more opportunity for sarcastic interactions with Mr Gold. He found himself almost looking forward to it, in a strange way.

"I'm surprised to see you here on a Saturday," he said, and she smiled.

"I came to see you," she said. "What's your excuse?"

"Oh," he waved a vague hand. "I'm running a refresher session for some of my failing students. That's if any of the little bastards turn up, of course."

"That's nice of you," she said, sounding surprised, and he shrugged.

"It's a hard class. I don't mind helping those who want to work for it. I'm not holding out much hope for this lot, however."

She rolled her eyes with a grin, and he wondered if he should offer her a coffee, or something. He then remembered that she took hers with milk, and that he didn't have any. Gold probably had several different types of coffee. He no doubt had supplies of milk, cream, and a selection of teas, and served it in porcelain cups. With biscuits on the side. He had nothing to offer her, and yet there she stood, impossibly beautiful, smiling at him. Sudden insecurity made him voice the thoughts he had been having since she walked in.

"I – understand that you – enjoyed your date last night." His stomach only turned a little, saying that, and he was pleased with his lack of reaction. He tried not to think of Gold's hands on her. Or that the other man had no doubt seen her naked, when he hadn't. Belle was frowning.

"He told you? I thought neither of you would want to know."

"It appears that there's a certain amount of posturing going on," he said dryly, rubbing the side of his nose. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us. Men are arseholes."

Belle giggled, stepping closer and putting her hands on his chest. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that. Kiss me."

He grinned at her, taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk, and turned back to her, stepping closer. She let her head fall back a little, and he leaned in, cupping her cheeks and lowering his mouth to hers, his lips soft and warm. Belle opened for him, murmuring as his tongue entered her mouth, savouring his flavour of black coffee and cigarettes. His fingers cradled her head, and he moved forward, pushing her backwards until she was pressed against his door. The dull thump of her back against the wood made her exhale sharply, and she tugged him against her, the belt of his jeans digging into her stomach. She tore her mouth away.

"How long before you have class?" she asked breathlessly, as he kissed down her neck, making her shiver. He looked briefly at his watch.

"Twenty minutes," he murmured in her ear. "Time enough to make you squeal, if you like."

Her lips spread in a slow, warm smile. "I like."

She draped her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair, and his hands slid down over her breasts, squeezing her gently before dropping to her hips. He ran his tongue over her pulse-point, making her moan and shudder and press herself against him, and she felt him grin as he nipped along her jawline with his lips.

"This is a pretty dress, Belle," he whispered, fingering the hem. "You look like sunshine, sweetheart."

She grinned at the endearment, her breath quickening as she felt his hand slip beneath the dress, sliding up her thigh. His fingers brushed the edge of her panties, and she clutched at his hair, her body stiffening slightly in anticipation.

"So," she whispered. "You like me in this dress?"

Gently, he sank his teeth into her neck, making her moan.

"I'd like to see you out of it," he growled, and she giggled.

"Well, maybe later," she said teasingly, and inhaled deeply as his fingers slid up over her hip and pushed inside her panties, twisting around and sliding against her. She felt him dip into the wetness between her legs, spreading it, coating his fingertips, and she let out a tiny noise of pleasure as he stroked her.

"How's that?" he whispered, and she kissed his neck, ran her tongue up his throat and nipped at his earlobe.

"Give me more," she breathed, and gasped as he slowly pushed a finger inside her.

Rush groaned into her neck, feeling the tight, wet heat of her. His thumb rubbed circles around her swollen clit, making Belle moan and clutch at him, her hands slipping down to his shoulders and digging into his flesh. He pressed himself against her more firmly, his free hand tilting her head up to kiss him as he fingered her in a steady rhythm, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He added a second finger, and Belle breathed in sharply, lifting a leg and tucking it around his to tug him closer. Her mouth was hot and sweet, the feel of her gripping his fingers was delicious, and he was painfully hard in his jeans. He longed to be inside her, to peel the dress from her alabaster skin and run his tongue over every curve and hollow, to taste her sweetness, to bury himself within her.

He crooked his fingers experimentally, rubbing at her, and Belle stiffened, tearing her mouth from his with a tiny cry.

"Oh, God, that's good!" she whispered. "God, yes! Please, Rush!"

He groaned, pushing her hard against the door, trying to get a little friction against his groin, and she gasped as he thrust into her with his fingers, rubbing against her, his thumb sliding over the hard nub of her clit. Her fingers dug into his spine, her breath coming in pants as he felt her body stiffening in his arms, and she began moving against his hand, quickening the pace.

"Almost," she whispered. "Almost…oh!"

She let her head drop forwards, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle the noise she made as she came, and Rush felt her clench around his fingers, felt the tension leave her body as her hips bucked and her legs wobbled. Hot fluid soaked his fingers, trickling down into his palm, and he groaned again, grinding himself against her, desperate to be inside her. Her breathing gradually quietened, her cheek hot against his, and he let himself calm, breathing in her perfume, gently kissing her neck as she relaxed.

Belle took a deep, shuddering breath, and looped her arms around his neck again. Her legs had stopped buckling underneath her, and she sighed in pleasure as Rush withdrew his fingers from her, lifting them to his mouth and slipping them inside to taste her. The sight made her belly clench all over again, her desire reignited by the long, low sound of enjoyment he made. He licked them clean, dropping his hand to her waist, and she lunged at his mouth, kissing him deeply, letting her tongue slide against his. His lips were warm and plump from her attentions, his stubble scratching her face, and she was sure she would be covered in red patches from where his cheeks and chin had been rubbing against her. She found that she didn't care too much. She broke the kiss, gently pulling at his lips with hers and sighing in contentment. The gleam in his eyes was almost predatory, and made her squirm.

"How much time do we have?" she whispered, her hand snaking down between them to rub at his crotch. She could feel him, hard and hot, and the thought of him made her mouth water. God, she wanted him! Their encounters so far had been hurried, in his car and his office, desperate and intense and, of necessity, quick. She wanted to lay him down on her bed and take her time, and she planned to do exactly that, if he was agreeable. But first, to finish what she had started. Rush bit back a groan as she touched him.

"Time, Rush!" she said sharply, and he looked at his watch in a daze.

"I don't fucking know! Five minutes, maybe?"

She unzipped his jeans, her fingers probing inside, running up and down the hard shaft of his cock.

"How long will it take, d'you think?" she asked urgently, and he let out a laugh that was almost a sob.

"Belle, if you carry on doing that, I'm going to come in my jeans like a bloody teenager!"

That was all the invitation Belle seemed to require. She quickly unfastened his belt, turning them both as she did so and pushing him back against the door. He was breathing hard, his eyes dark as he gazed at her, and she reached into his underwear to free him, dropping to her knees to take him in her mouth.

"_Fucking _hell, sweetheart!" he swore, letting his head roll back against the door with a dull thud, his fingers cradling her head, twisting tendrils of her hair that had worked loose from the knot on top. Her mouth felt incredible, her lips sliding against him, her fingers digging into the backs of his thighs and holding him close. He hit the back of her throat, feeling her close up around him, and gritted his teeth, knowing he wouldn't last. God, she felt amazing!

"That's incredible!" he gasped. "Oh, fuck, Belle, you feel so fucking _good_!"

She smiled around him, her tongue wrapping around his length as she moved, her hand reaching inside his pants and caressing his swollen balls, stroking the smooth skin behind the cool sac of his flesh and making a shiver run through him. He could feel himself nearing his peak, his chest heaving, his face twisted, his jaw tight. He looked down, and her eyes turned up to meet him, her cheeks hollowing around him as she sucked. It was too much.

"Belle!" he gasped warningly, and she smiled, clutching at his leg and holding him against her, the scrape of her nails behind his balls making him see stars.

_"__Fuck!"_ he groaned, light bursting behind his eyelids as he came, pulsing into her mouth. Belle sucked harder, making sounds of enjoyment as she drank him down, her lips pulling at him, drawing every last drop from him. His legs trembled, and he let go of her head and braced himself against the door with flattened hands, panting as her movements slowed. She let him slip from her mouth, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock, running her tongue across it and making him jerk at her touch. She sat back on her heels with a giggle, and gazed up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as he wearily tucked himself away and fastened his jeans.

"You, Miss French, are a very bad girl," he said quietly, his accent thicker than normal, his voice deep and throaty. Her smile was smug, contented, and he held out his hands to help her up, noting that her knees were a little reddened from the coarse office carpet. Her hair was tousled and coming loose, no longer the neat bun that she had worn when she entered his office, but it suited her, dark tendrils curling over her flushed cheeks. She was biting her lip, a knowing look in her eyes, and he felt like kissing her all over again.

"I think that was an enjoyable interlude for both of us, Professor Rush," she said innocently, and he groaned internally. She was going to kill him. That was it, she was going to kill him and he was going to hell. He'd even be happy doing it.

She was straightening her dress and patting her hair, looking around for her books, and he pushed himself away from the door, glancing at his watch. He was fucking late for class already. The little bastards could wait a minute or so, it wouldn't take him long to get there.

"Are you – doing anything tonight?" she asked then, looking at him almost shyly, and he barked a laugh.

"Are you suggesting I have some sort of social life? I'll be marking the shite my freshmen have handed in and trying to solve this bugger." He gestured at the whiteboard.

"Oh." She bit her lip, picking up her pile of books. "I thought, maybe you could come over to my place, or something." She looked up at him through thick, dark lashes, her eyes wide and impossibly blue, and the thought of having her properly, in a bed, where he could see and feel every inch of her, was intoxicating.

"What about your roommate?" he asked, cursing himself for always throwing obstacles in their way, but Belle only smiled.

"She has a date tonight. She won't be home until the morning, trust me. Will you come?" She walked back towards him, her hips swaying, and stopped when she was mere inches from him. He could feel the warmth coming from her, could smell the faint scent of her perfume.

"I'll come," he managed, his voice catching in his throat, and a wicked little smile spread across her face, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes," she said softly. "I rather think you will."

She leaned in to kiss him goodbye, a chaste peck on his cheek that nonetheless had his heart racing, and he opened the door for her and watched her leave, feeling the blood pulse in his throat as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Eight o'clock," she said. "Don't be late, Dr Rush."

She walked on, and Rush shut the door with a sigh, leaning against it and running his hands over his face. He could smell her on his fingers, and breathed her in, remembering the feel of her, the sounds she made.

He was definitely late now, but he barged out of his room and set off at a brisk walk to the lecture hall, determined to wring as much as he could from the session despite having missed five minutes of it. The buzz of students talking died as he entered the hall. There were a few more than he had anticipated, and he was pleased that they had taken the hint and showed up.

"Apologies," he said curtly. "I was unavoidably detained."

His phone buzzed then, and he fished it out of his pocket to turn it off. There was a ripple of nervous giggling, and he frowned at the students, though he supposed he couldn't blame them. He had yelled at more than one of them for coming into class with their phones on. Including Belle, funnily enough. Not turning it off was a mistake he had never made before, and he momentarily wondered whether getting a blowjob had affected his cognitive abilities. A message flashed up on his screen, from Gold of all people.

_Set your alarm, Rush, or I'll be calling you later. Bad form to keep a lady waiting. If you think I'll remind you more than once, you're mistaken. Rest assured I'll be more than happy to take your place, however._

Rush glared at the screen, sighed, and set his alarm for seven-thirty. Fucking smug bastard.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd make this a two-parter as well, as Gold got one it only seemed fair. So that will be up fairly soon, I think.**


	2. Dinner At Eight

**A/N: So, I started writing this, and I have realised that writing Gold and Rush's snarking is just as much fun as writing the porn. Anyway, onward. Rush has a date with Belle at her place, while Ruby is safely out of the way.**

* * *

Rush jerked as his phone buzzed, vibrating angrily on the desk as he was writing on the whiteboard. He checked his watch and hurriedly finished the equation he was scribbling. Seven-thirty. He had to be at Belle's place in half an hour. Wishing he'd set the alarm for seven, so he could have had a shower, Rush began the process of closing the programs he was running and shutting down his computer. There were several emails from students in his inbox, but he ignored them. They wouldn't be expecting an answer before tomorrow; well, one or two of them might, but they could fuck off. He wasn't paid to work after six, anyway. The fact that he invariably did was beside the point. A knock at the door made him look up briefly.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently, standing up and reaching for his jacket. The door swung open, and he was surprised to see Professor Gold standing there, looking as immaculate as ever with barely a crease in his suit. Rush wondered how he did it, and decided he didn't much care.

"You're going to be late," remarked Gold, as Rush pulled on his jacket.

"Mind your own business," he muttered, and Gold shrugged, looking bored.

"Suit yourself," he said lightly. He looked Rush over as the other man patted his pockets, making sure he had his car keys and wallet. Gold gestured up and down his figure.

"You – ah – you're going like that, then?"

Rush frowned, looking over at him. "Like what?"

Gold smirked. "Never mind."

Trying not to let Gold get under his skin, Rush took his glasses off and cleaned them, pushing them back onto his nose.

"You're not usually here after six," he said. "Shouldn't you be at home, doing whatever it is you do when you're not getting under my feet?"

Gold shrugged. "I thought I'd look in on the competition," he said blandly. "Perhaps I can pick up some tips. Even socially-inept insomniacs must have some redeeming qualities, I'm sure."

Rush ignored him, reaching to turn off the monitor for his computer and tucking one of his ever-present notebooks into his back pocket, before following Gold out and pulling the office door shut behind him, locking it. Gold leant back against the wall of the corridor, looking insufferably smug.

"I presume you're giving her something," he added, and Rush looked across at him.

"Giving her something?" he said blankly. Gold rolled his eyes.

"The usual. Flowers, chocolates. Wine, perhaps. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Rush hesitated. How long had it been since he'd been on a fucking date? Would Belle expect something? If he had to try to find bloody flowers he'd definitely be late. Wine, then.

"What did you give her?" he asked, and Gold showed his teeth.

"Three orgasms," he said cheerfully, and winked.

Rush glared at him, storming off down the corridor and trying to ignore the amused snort from behind him.

* * *

He didn't have time to take a shower, of course, as by the time he'd closed up his office, got to his car and stopped for the bottle of fucking wine, it was already eight o'clock and he was late. He made it by ten past, and Belle opened the door with a raised eyebrow and a little smile that made him think he should just have said 'fuck it' and left the university when she did, several hours ago.

"Sorry," he said, holding up the bottle of wine, and she smiled resignedly.

"That's okay, I held off on the food. I had a feeling you'd be late."

Rush sighed inwardly, supposing that Gold had never been fucking late in his life.

"I – wasn't sure what I should bring," he said lamely, still standing in the doorway. "It's – it's been a long time since I did this, Belle."

Her face softened, and she kissed his cheek, taking the bottle from him.

"You brought yourself," she said, her perfume wafting over him and making his heart thump. "That's all I needed. Come on in."

She stepped aside, and he walked into the apartment, noting that it was similar to one that he himself had inhabited, what seemed an age ago. Better décor, to be sure. The lounge was clean and neat, two small couches near a coffee table and a flat-screen TV on the wall. There were bookshelves crammed with novels and textbooks, and he ran his eyes over the titles as Belle uncorked the wine and got two glasses from the cupboard. She walked back into the lounge area, holding out a glass for him to take. He noticed that she had changed; she was wearing a shirt of dark blue silk and a black skirt with some sort of net over the top of it. It was very pretty on her. He'd liked the yellow dress she'd been wearing earlier, but this seemed more suited to the evening. He wished he'd changed, and felt suddenly self-conscious, so took a drink of wine to give himself something else to think about. Belle put her head to the side, watching him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, and he pulled a face.

"Not really," he admitted. "I don't want you to go to any trouble, Belle, I…" He lifted a hand and let it fall, frustrated at his own ineptitude. "I'm sorry, I'm no fucking good at this!"

"Hey," she said gently, and stepped closer, slipping a hand around his waist, standing so close they were almost touching. "It's okay. I'm not expecting any grand gestures, or flowers, or for you to serenade me."

He barked a laugh, taking a swig of wine.

"Well, thank fucking Christ for that," he said, with feeling. "I doubt I'd impress you."

She made a noise of amusement deep in her throat, and kissed his cheek before taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards one of the couches.

"There are far more enjoyable ways you could impress me, Rush," she said, with a wicked little grin. "I recall we already tried a couple of them."

"Indeed." He sat down next to her a little gingerly, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not entirely sure I didn't fall asleep in my car the other day and dream all this."

She giggled, eyes sparkling, and took a drink of her wine. "I can assure you that isn't the case," she said. "But if you're feeling a little out of it, maybe I can persuade you that I'm very, very real."

She scooted closer, until their knees were touching, and put a hand on his arm. Rush relaxed back with a sigh, letting his head loll against the couch, and Belle moved with him, sinking into his side and pressing her warmth against him. It felt good, and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She settled there with a little noise of contentment, rubbing her head against him like a cat. The scent of musk and roses, a delightfully heady aroma, caught his nose, and he breathed deeply.

"I should have taken you out for dinner," he said quietly.

"We could eat later," she suggested, her fingers walking up his stomach, making his muscles tense. "What do you usually cook for dinner?"

He shot her a wry look, and she sighed.

"Let me guess," she said sternly. "Dinner is more coffee and cigarettes, am I right?"

"I eat!" he protested, and pulled a face. "Just – not regularly, that's all. I get distracted."

"Hmm." Belle looked unconvinced. "If I come over to your place, will I find anything in the fridge except a pint of milk and an old piece of cheese?"

He rubbed the side of his nose. "I believe there may also be some eggs in there," he admitted. "Whether they'd be in a state for you to eat is another matter."

She rolled her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him, her lips soft and warm against his. Pulling back, she smiled slowly at him, taking another drink of wine.

"Well, I'm not hungry for food right now, anyway," she said softly. "What would you like to do?"

In answer, he cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the impossible softness of her warm skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breath quickened as he kissed her. She let out a tiny moan as their lips met, the tone of it making him harden, making him want her. After Gloria had died, after he had mostly finished grieving and had thrown himself into his work with even greater frenzy, a few of his acquaintances had tentatively suggested that he start dating again. He had ignored them all, finding that his sexual get-up-and-go had, for want of a better phrase, got up and fucked off. Until the remarkable Belle French had taken it into her head, for whatever glorious, unfathomable reason, to seduce him in his car that night. A few kisses, the touch of her hand on his skin, and his libido had roared to life. He found himself thinking of her whenever he wasn't completely absorbed by his work. It was infuriatingly distracting, in the most wonderful way.

He pulled back a little, taking a drink of his wine, and Belle settled against him once more with a sound of contentment. Rush let his fingers sink into the hair at the back of her neck, lightly stroking, and they sat for a moment, sipping their drinks.

"So, Gold was quite open about just how much you enjoyed your date last night," he remarked, and Belle looked at him curiously.

"Do you two talk about this kind of thing in detail?" she asked, surprised, and Rush shrugged.

"It's more of a pathetic one-upmanship," he explained. "Gold tries to undermine me, I try to undermine him, we both destroy one another's confidence and leave you to stroke our egos. No doubt Dr Hopper would be able to explain exactly why."

Belle giggled, setting her wineglass down on the small table. "You know, Ruby kind of has the hots for Dr Hopper. Don't encourage her, or this could end up as a very awkward fivesome."

Rush spluttered into his wine, and relaxed as he saw she was joking. She began stroking his leg, her fingers trailing up and down, making his skin tingle.

"I worry that I ask too much of you both," she said quietly, her voice in a low register that made him twitch. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, you know. If this is too weird, I want you to tell me."

He put his glass down, shifting slightly so that he was facing her.

"I want you to be happy," he said truthfully. "If I can do that, either by staying or going, I want you to tell me."

She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing, and gently reached up to touch his cheek, her thumb stroking over his stubble.

"It would make me very happy if you stay," she whispered. "Will you stay with me, Rush?"

In answer, he kissed her, his hands cupping her face, stroking her hair as his tongue entered her. She moaned into his mouth and pressed against him, her hands running over his torso, seeking out the hot skin beneath his shirt, plucking at buttons and the wide buckle of his belt. He gasped as she tugged it open, the buckle clinking faintly, and kissed along her jaw.

"Eager, Miss French?" he murmured.

"Very," she breathed, and pulled, the belt sliding all the way out of the loops of his jeans until she threw it on the floor. He growled, pushing her down on the couch, and Belle nipped down the skin of his neck, her lips rasped by his stubble, her kisses sending shivers through him. He let his hands explore her, the firm muscles of her thighs, the softness of her breasts. She was breathing heavily, and her excitement was infectious. Her teeth sank into his neck, making him jerk with surprise, and then she pulled back, gazing up at him with dark, sleepy eyes.

"Bed?" she suggested.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" he growled, and she giggled, kissing him again.

"Come on, then." She pushed at him, raking his hand as he stood and allowing him to pull her up, before tugging him to one of the small bedrooms. Rush looked around as they entered; the room was small, but neat, the bed made with light blue covers. Belle turned to face him, slipping off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Her fingers started to undo the buttons of her shirt, and he stepped forwards, wanting to undress her.

"Let me do that," he said gently, and she beamed up at him, running her hands over his hips as he carefully unfastened her buttons, exposing her pale skin. She let her arms drop as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders, his breath catching in his throat. Belle quickly unhooked her bra and let it fall, and Rush's jaw fell open as his eyes roamed over her perfect breasts. He reached up to cup her, bending his head to kiss her, feeling her slender fingers plucking at the buttons of his shirt, opening it up, sliding over his skin. It felt incredible, and he growled as she pulled her mouth from his and began kissing his chest, sucking a nipple in between her lips. His hands slid up her back to tangle in her hair, winding its silky strands around his fingers as she nipped and licked her way across his thin chest.

"Shirt off, Rush," she murmured, her breath hot on his skin.

Rush shrugged off the shirt, letting it drop and not caring how creased it got. His hands reached for the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down and letting the garment fall. She was wearing a tiny pair of black lace panties, her skin impossibly pale, and he reached for her with a groan, Belle twining her arms around his neck, her mouth seeking his as he slipped his fingers between her legs. Belle whined into his mouth, pushing herself against him. He could feel wetness coating his fingers, and slipped his hand inside the panties, stroking against her tender flesh. Belle moaned, tugging him closer, rising up on her toes and pushing against his teasing fingers. Her tongue stroked against his, her mouth hot and sweet, and she pulled back a little, kissing across his cheek and around to his ear.

"Take me to bed," she whispered, and he gently pushed at her, backing her towards the bed until she pulled away from him, his hand slipping out from between her legs. She scrambled onto the bed, her eyes huge in her face, watching him as he sucked the taste of her from his fingers.

"Pants off, Rush," she urged, and he smirked at her, unbuttoning his jeans as she rolled to the side and pulled open the drawer to her nightstand, fishing out a condom. She lay back as he kicked the jeans away and crawled onto the bed with her, Belle giggling a little as he loomed over her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and she kissed him.

"We probably need to lose the underwear," she suggested, and squealed as he sat back on his heels and wrenched at her panties, pulling them off her legs. She was breathless with laughter as he threw them over his shoulder and knelt between her legs, his eyes roving over her pale body. She was perfection; all soft curves and firm limbs, the dusky pink flesh between her legs making him twitch with desire. He hurriedly lipped off his own underwear, allowing her to put the condom on him, growling with pleasure at the touch of her hands

Belle's abdomen clenched with need as she gripped him, his flesh hard and hot beneath her fingers. She had thought their first night together would be like her night with Gold, taking their time, taking it slow. Her reaction to getting Rush naked was very different. She just wanted to fuck him senseless. She wrapped her legs around him, enjoying the look of surprise on his face, and rolled until she was straddling him. He was looking up at her, wide-eyed. It made her want to giggle.

"One of these days, Miss French, I'm going to take _you_ by surprise," he remarked dryly, and she grinned, grasping his cock in her hand.

"Not today," she whispered, and sank down onto him. Rush threw his head back with a loud groan as she settled herself, enjoying the feel of him inside her, taking him all the way inside. She purred with satisfaction as she wriggled her hips slightly, bracing her hand on the flat of his belly.

"God, that's good!" she whispered. "Are you ready?" She smirked at him, and he gazed at her hungrily.

"Oh, fucking please!" he growled, and Belle laughed delightedly, beginning to move, her movements slow and steady, rocking against him, making him slip out almost all the way before sliding back down onto him. His hands inched up her thighs, sliding over her hips, and Belle moaned as he gently reached between her legs, his finger slipping through the wetness there, where their bodies met, rubbing against her.

"That's good!" she breathed, still moving rhythmically. "Right there!"

She quickened the pace a little, and he let her rub against his fingers, letting her find the touch she liked. His fingers felt good against her, long and hard and slightly calloused, and she concentrated on that, on how his touch made her melt and burn, on how thick his cock felt inside her, filling her. She was close, she could feel it

The sound of the apartment door slamming made Belle start, and she looked hurriedly over her shoulder, then back at Rush, alarm rising in her face.

"Belle?" Ruby's voice floated through the door. "Are you in? I took the wrong purse, so I had to pop back for some condoms. I mean, I had, like, two in my purse, but you never know. I'd rather have too many, right?"

Belle gave Rush a look of desperation, and he tried to hold back his smirk of amusement.

"You left some in the kitchen drawer," she shouted, as footsteps neared the bedroom.

"Cool. Hey, did you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow? I'm planning on a late one."

She was right outside the door, and there was an ominous sound as she grasped the handle.

"Crap! No, Rubes, don't fucking come in!" squeaked Belle desperately, as the door handle rattled. It stilled immediately, and she could almost feel Ruby's curiosity.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you getting dressed?"

"No! Don't open that door!" snapped Belle, and heard a sigh from the other side.

"Come on, Belle, what are you doing in there?"

Belle squeezed her eyes shut. "Masturbating!" she shouted, it being the first thing to come into her head which would discourage Ruby from coming in the room. Rush pulled a pillow over his face, shaking with silent laughter.

"Jeez, TMI, Belle! Just…lie to me next time, okay?" They heard Ruby's footsteps fading, and minutes later the door to the apartment closing behind her, and Belle let out a sigh of relief and looked down at Rush. He removed the pillow, grinning up at her, his face slightly flushed from the exertion and from holding in his laughter.

"Masturbating?" he said enquiringly, and she shook her head, bright red with embarrassment.

"First thing I could come up with," she admitted. "And not that far from the truth, if you think about it. Now, get on with it."

Rush grinned in amusement. "Yes ma'am," he said, with a mocking salute, and Belle resumed her movements, his fingers once more stroking against her soft folds. She settled back into the rhythm she had been using, slow and steady, gradually increasing in pace until she was almost panting, his fingers drenched with her fluids. The feel of her was incredible, the way she slipped and pulled against him, the way she clenched around him. Her breasts bounced on her chest as she upped the pace, her fingers tightening on his skin, and she suddenly threw her head back with a cry as she came, her walls squeezing him, her chest heaving. She jerked against him, her little cries fading as her movements slowed, and she fell forwards onto her hands, her hair brushing his stomach. He stared at her with something like wonder, reaching up to cup her hot cheek with his hand.

"God, you're beautiful!" he whispered, and she smiled and collapsed onto him, her mouth hot and wet and hungry. His arms slid around her, and he rolled, pinning her beneath him, still inside her. Belle relaxed back with a sigh, stroking his hair back from his face.

"Okay, Dr Rush," she said quietly. "Your turn, I think. How about you fuck me hard?"

He thrust into her with a groan, loving the feel of her, and she arched up into him, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she moaned in pleasure. Rush slid his hands down her body, fingers sliding under her thighs and tugging them upwards so that he could push deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind him, her inner thighs squeezing him, and he continued to move, in and out, his hips pumping and his hands stroking her face and his tongue sliding into her open mouth to taste the sweetness of her.

Belle kissed him hungrily, her tongue probing his mouth, her fingernails raking up his back to tangle in his hair, the taste of him dark and bitter in her mouth, the scent of him surrounding her, the feel of his sweat delicious against her skin. She pulled her mouth from his and kissed down his neck, gently chewing on the skin of his throat.

"Fuck, Belle!" he groaned, and she smiled.

"Please!" she breathed, and licked up his neck, tasting salt, feeling the soft bristles beneath his jaw against her tongue. Rush groaned again, cradling her head in his hand, his fingers sinking into her hair as he ground himself against her. She could feel herself building again, and was surprised, but delighted. She lifted her pelvis, pressing against him, increasing the friction, gasping as he hit her _just right_.

"Yes!" she moaned. "God, yes, Rush!"

He quickened his movements, slamming into her, his body rubbing against hers in a steady rhythm, and she could feel the tide of bliss rising within her, the blood flushing her cheeks, her breath heaving as they rocked and thrust. She could feel Rush stiffening, the muscles in his back and shoulders tightening, and he suddenly threw his head back with a long, groaning cry as she felt him pulse, felt him spill himself. The sensation pushed her over the edge, made stars burst in her head and shadows claim her vision as she keened, clinging to him, her hips bucking against him until they both collapsed, panting, their bodies slick with perspiration and Belle's own fluids.

Rush let his head drop into the hollow between her neck and shoulder, his entire body tingling, a warm heaviness spreading through his limbs. She smelt incredible, her perfume enhanced by the scent of her arousal, mixed with his own musk. He kissed the damp skin of her neck, still trying to catch his breath, and she murmured contentedly, her fingers running lightly over his back and making him shiver.

"Wow," she slurred, and he grunted something, kissing her again. Belle wriggled a little, and he pushed himself up on his elbows, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her deeply before pressing his forehead to hers. She unlocked her legs from around him with a sigh, allowing him to move, and he gently moved out of her before rolling onto his back. He pulled her with him so that she could lie with her arm thrown across, her head gently rubbing against his chest. She kissed his nipple, making him start, and he settled back in the bed with a low growl of pleasure, putting an arm behind his head.

"Okay?" asked Belle, and Rush shot her a look.

"More than okay," he confirmed. "That was - _you_ were - incredible."

She grinned at him, raising up on her elbow and pecking him on the lips.

"We could finish our wine, now, if you like," she suggested. "I'll even cook, if you're hungry."

"Wine first," he agreed, and kissed her again.

Belle slipped from the bed, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it loosely. She could feel him watching her, and grinned as she left the bedroom and walked through to the lounge to retrieve the wine glasses. She almost didn't notice the piece of lined paper, ripped from one of the pads that she and Ruby used for class notes, slipped beneath one of the half empty wine glasses on the small table.

_A man's belt and TWO glasses? Masturbating, my ass! You are SO busted, French!_

Belle sighed. It looked as though she was going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: Oops! In the next instalment, it's Professor Gold's turn. Not before he does something embarrassing, though :)**


End file.
